Hoe
, also known as Ho, is a kaiju who appeared in Episode 3 of Ultraman 80. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Unknown History Ultraman 80 After a teenage boy had his heart broken, Hoe was created by the negative emotions he was feeling. Hoe began to ravage the city around him as he acted wildly. UGM arrived to the scene, but their fighters were no match for Hoe's heat stream. After the young boy passed out Yamoto turned into Ultraman 80. Hoe began to mercilessly beat down 80, but the hero never gave up as he tried his best to beat down the negativity kaiju. The Saxium Beam was used, but Hoe had a natural resistance to beams. 80 tried the Buckle Beam, this time reducing Hoe to nothing. Trivia *Design: Osamu Yamaguchi *Hoe's roar is a modified Seagoras roar and was later used for Jihibikiran and Delusion Ultraseven. *Hoe visibly appears to be a mixture of various canine and feline species. Ultraman Mebius Hoe reappeared in episode 41 of Ultraman Mebius. After the announcement of their school being scheduled to be demolished in the coming weeks, negative energy was created by the sad atmosphere given off by the students of Yamato Takeshi during its final reunion. This energy materialized had branched out, forming the monster Hoe. As it threatened to destroy countless lives, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, but Hoe were evenly matched. GUYS attacked with their wing fighters, but their attacks simply passed through its minus energy body, making the situation more serious, worse when Hoe pinned Mebius and began to cry his acidic tears on him. Called forth by the presence of Negative Energy on Earth, Ultraman 80 arrived on Earth to deal with the monster. After a short fray, Hoe looked towards the sky, longingly desiring to leave Earth. 80 used his Buckle Beam on Hoe, transforming him into energy, and the Kaiju flew into space. Trivia *In this series, Hoe has a blue energy beam rather than a blast of fire. *This episode was later featured in New Ultraman Retusuden episode 69: 80's Bond: Teacher of Memories. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Hoe returned in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 monster army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Fire Golza, King Pandon, Zoa Muruchi, and Frogos. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Red King, Eleking, King Gesura, Tyrant, Gudon, and Banpira. He then teamed up with Alien Reflect, Tyrant, Galberos, Vakishim, and Sadora to take down Litra. When Reimon and his Gomora went beserk thanks to Belial, he and the other surviving monsters stood back to watch Gomora fight the Ultras. He was killed by Zero's Emerium Slash when he arrived along with Roberuga Jr and Kelbeam. Trivia *The Hoe Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Hoe's appearance in the series. *Hoe is seen as one of the monsters that merges with the others to become Beryudora, what part he makes up is not identified however. *Hoe seems to be similar to Gabara from Godzilla's Revenge as both were created from the minds of children through peer pressure, even though they were of different peer pressure. Gabara was created from a child being bullied and Hoe was created from a love sick middle school boy. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Hoe, along with a lot of other monsters, are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultraman Orb Hoe is set to appear in Ultraman Orb. Powers and Weapons * : Hoe can fire a beam of blue and purple energy from his mouth. *Acidic Tears: Hoe can create tears of acid from his eyes. These tears can also be explosive. *Flame: Hoe can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. *Projectile Immunity: Being composed of Negative Energy, Hoe's body is transparent to any projectile attacks that could harm him. Ho Energy Beam.png|Hoe Flash Ho Acidic Tears.png|Acidic Tears Hoe Flame.png|Flame Ho Projectile Immunity.png|Projectile Immunity Other Media Ultra Zone Hoe appears in the TV series, Ultra Zone. During episodes 12 and 13, Hoes are created from an environment that surrounds a broken up couple. At the same time, a Lunatyx is seen attacking the city, provoking the Hoes to merge into a giant Hoe and battle the Lunatyx. Ultimately Lunatyx is seen into retreating, but Hoe turns his rampage on the couple who created him and attacks them too. After the couple rekindle their relationship during the fray, Hoe vanishes, now that the negative energy has been purified. Ultraman Galaxy Hoe reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a rare chance of getting Hoe. Gallery Hoe I.png HOE I.png Uhhh hoe not you topo.png Hoe.jpg Hoe really is cute.png Hoe Movie.png Hoe Movie I.png Hoe pic.png HO V.png Hoe Figure.jpeg Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Minus Energy Kaiju Category:Canine Kaiju Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju